Baby Talk
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: We should have one." "One what?" "A baby." Our favorite TV love-interests discuss the idea of possibly having a baby after saying goodbye to baby Andy. Please read and review! My second B/B oneshot. Reviewers, be kind.


A/N: So after watching Baby In The Bough (BEST EPISODE EVER

**A/N: So after watching Baby In The Bough (BEST EPISODE EVER!) I decided to write this. I toyed with the idea all week and finally decided to put my idea to use. I hope you enjoy this one-shot and please review. This is my second Bones/Booth one-shot. I got a lot of great reviews for my first one and hope to get even more with this one. Please review. I own nothing. **

**Baby Talk**

**A B/B One-shot **

"We should have one."

"Have one what?"

Dr. Temperance Brenham and her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth were standing in the office watching the social worker take baby Andy away to live with his new guardians. Both Temperance and Seeley had tears in their eyes as they watched little Andy – whom they'd grown to love – leave for the first day of his new life. To lighten up the mood, Booth had begun to make conversation with the only topic that he could think of – babies.

"A baby."

"A baby?" Doctor Temperance Brenham couldn't help but laugh, "A baby?"

"A baby, Bones. You know, like Andy."

"You…you want to have a baby?"

"I had Parker."

"But you had him with Rebecca. You said we should have one as in we should…we should participate in intercourse and combine parts of each other to make a child!" Bones laughed.

"I didn't mean like we – we – should have one. I meant you should have one and I should have one. Then they could be friends."

"Oh I can see it now!" Temperance said sarcastically.

"So you don't want Seeley to play with my baby?"

"Seeley?"

"Yeah."

"As in me name my child after you?"

"Yeah."

"Seeley is a preposterous name! Why ever would I do that?"

"Low blow, Bones, low blow."

"What? Would you name your child Temperance?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I could understand if you did choose that name because Temperance is after all a name that shows both beauty and strength. It's a name of the English origin and means moderation…"

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't matter what the name means, it matters if it sounds good."

"That is your opinion but I believe the meaning of a name is far more important."

"Well, my name is awesome and it has an awesome meaning."

"What does 'Seeley' mean?"

"It means blessed."

"Well, that's appropriate considering your religion."

"And the fact that I am blessed."

"Well, if you think of it in those terms."

"I am. I have a wonderful job, a great son, an amazing partner, a nice apartment, an awesome car…"

"What was that one?'

"What was that one what?"

"The one about your partner."

"Nothing."

"You said I was amazing."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No. I think I'd know what I said, Bones," Seeley said, meriting a smack on the arm.

"You said I was amazing."

"Okay, so what if I did?"

"Well, what if I think you're amazing too?"

"You think I'm amazing?"

"I was being theoretical."

"Sure you were, Bones."

"I was."

"So do you consider yourself blessed?"

"I…I don't know."

"Okay, let me put it in terms you might understand, Bones. Theoretically, if there is a God who bestowed blessings upon people, would you theoretically consider yourself blessed?"

"I suppose so."

"So what would you name your child if you were to have one with…with someone?"

"I don't know. I want a name that means something strong, virtuous, independent…blessed."

"Like Seeley."

"Like Seeley. What would you name your child if you were to have another one with…with someone?"

"It'd have to be something that was beautiful, strong, independent, virtuous."

"Like Temperance?"

"Like Temperance."

"Do you really want another child?" Temperance asked seriously.

"Yes. Do you want a child?"

"Someday. If I happen to meet the right guy to have a baby with."

"Yeah. For me, I'd have to meet the right girl."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

And on that note, Temperance and Seeley left the office and headed to the café where they often had a coffee. As they walked, Seeley causally swung his arm over Temperance's shoulders like he had done so often. Neither of them knew it, but they both had found the right person. Now, it was just a matter of time before they'd realize it.

* * *

**See that little lavender rectangle down there that says SUBMIT REVIEW? Now see the button next to it that says GO. Yeah, click it. Come on, Special Agent Seeley Booth wants you to and surly you don't want to disappoint a hottie like him, do you?

* * *

**


End file.
